dragonball_next_futurefandomcom-20200215-history
Phoenix
Phoenix (フェニックス), also known as Goddess of Destruction Phoenix (破壊の女神フェニックス) is the daughter of the First Inifinte God of Destruction and the most powerful in all history. Her power is far stronger than the rest of God of Destruction including more powerful than Shiva, Kali and Loki and Hel as well. Phoenix power is close limit toward Infinite but Da'at fear that her power will keep on growing and growing within second that her power is un-natural. But there is one of them who can stop her Pandora, the Entity that her power is close enough to stop her. No strongest immortal nor strong mortal have no strength against Phoenix, only Pandora. Just Pandora can stop her for good. Phoenix is a major antagonist in Dragonball: Next Future. Appearance and Personality: Her appearance that she got red burn hair like flame with blue eyes in lusting look. She is the daughter of the first Infinite God of Destruction was born from the ashes of fire and becoming the first direct line to the throne of God of Destruction was long before Shiva, Kali and Loki as well. Her power is unlimited since she was born with inferno - the blaze. According that Goku, that his power were no match against her. Including Vegeta as well. That she is all Saiyan greatest fear that her power can wipe out all Sayian bloodline. That she can easy defeated Goku and Vegeta in every single form including Ultra Instant and many more as well. According to Loki, that all God of Destruction fear of her, not even Kali and Shiva can't defeat as well. That Phoenix was the first chosen Destruction Line. According to Supume Kai, that all Core People are afraid of her, that none of the God of Destruction along with Omni-King and Infinite that she can't be erase for good. According to Jiren that his strength were no match on her as well. That she can kill any strongest within burn second that her power can wipe him along with the rest of the Pride Trooper as well. Except there is one of them who can stop her, Pandora. Because her rank is close enough to stop her for good. And she is master of all God of Destruction rank as well. Lucifer on the other hand that he want her for good, knowing her power is perfect to use in the Chaos War. But when her father learn her crime when the father of Infinite have no choice but to seal her for good. Thus all Infinite agree that no one can't her except one Lucifer was long before the War begin. And she can transform hers into a scarlet blaze known as the firebird of the phoenix in orange, yellow and a,beer red and orange to form a beauty colour of them all. Yet her power can destroy all Universe yet she is the master of all Reincarnation as well. Powers and Abilities As the Goddess of Destruction of the 10th Multiverse, Phoenix is one of the most powerful gods in existence to the point that her power is superior to that of Loki who is the God of Destruction of the 6th Multiverse. Jiren stated that his power would be no match against her and would've instantly been destroyed by her if he were to face her. Her power level is about 200,000,000,000,000,000,000,000. Natural Abilities Superhuman Strength: As the Infinite Goddess of Destruction, Phoenix possesses unfathomable amounts of physical strength to the point that she is superior to that of Loki and Jiren. Phoenix is able to easily defeat Champa with just a strike. Superhuman Speed: As the Infinite Goddess of Destruction, Phoenix possesses extreme amounts of speed and reflexes to the point that it exceeds planetary level of speed. She was able to travel from her planet to Planet Earth in a matter of 2 seconds and she can easily outpace Jiren. Superhuman Durability: Despite her lean frame, Phoenix is an extremely resilient combatant as she was able to easily tank Loki's Sphere of Destruction technique. She can also easily survive a planet's destruction. Planet Destruction '- As a Goddess of Destruction, Phoenix can destroy an entire planet and everything on it. '''Universe Destruction '- As a Goddess of Destruction, Phoenix can destroy an entire universe. '''God of Destruction Physiology: As a Goddess of Destruction, Phoenix is a God of Destruction, gaining immense power to destroy anything and everything, even divine beings. She can destroy planets and whole star systems in an instant. As a Goddess of Destruction, Phoenix also has the task of keeping balance in the universe. Nigh-Omnipotence: While utilizing the Phoenix Instinct form, Phoenix wields almost supreme power, but she has some form of limitation/weakness that limits her power and prevents her from gaining true omnipotence. However by mastering the true power of the Phoenix Instinct form, Phoenix can gain power similar to that of an Omni-King. Techniques Speed and Movement Techniques * Flight '- Phoenix can manipulate her ki to the point of being able to fly. * '''Instantaneous Movement '- Phoenix can use this technique to teleport to other planets. Unlike Instant Transmission, the user does not actually need to focus on a specific energy signature to use as a target. This means that Phoenix can transport anywhere within and even outside the universe. Physical-Based Techniques * 'Mastery of Self-Movement '- Phoenix's body is capable of automatically reacting to any threat or attack without her having to acknowledge it. Her immense reflexes can be used to attack and counter instead of just defensive purposes. * 'God of Destruction's Rampage '- Phoenix attacks in quick succession while shrouded in a red protective aura, which blocks stamina. Energy-Based Techniques * '''Ki-Blast - The most basic form of an energy wave. Phoenix's Ki-Blast is strong enough to destroy a planet. * Prelude to Destruction - A red energy wave used by Phoenix. Two versions of the attack exist: a Finger Beam version and an Energy Sphere version. * Destruction - '''As a Goddess of Destruction, Phoenix can destroy everything and anything with little effort. By extending one of her hands, with her four main fingers straight up and her thumb crossing her palm horizontally and then announcing "Destruction", Phoenix causes her target to quickly disintegrate into nothing. Unlike the regular God of Destruction, Phoenix's colour is red. ** '''Energy of Destruction - Phoenix utilizes an energy sphere variation of this technique. ** Barrier of Destruction '''- Phoenix coats herself in aura which destroys everything it touches. ** '''Destruction Ball - Phoenix combines two Energy of Destruction orbs together and then fires it at her foe. * Sphere of Destruction - Phoenix creates two medium-size flaming energy spheres in her hands and brings them above her head to create one single energy sphere resembling the Sun, which she throws at her opponent. * Wrath of the God of Destruction - Phoenix holds out the index finger of her left hand and then fires a powerful yellow ki-blast from her fingertip. Transformations God of Destruction Phoenix achieved this form, after becoming a Goddess of Destruction. In this state, Phoenix's skin tone is much darker, and her eyes turn reddish-purple. Phoenix also gained a slight muscle increase and also gained a red symbol, similar to that of Belmods. Her power level in this form is about 400,000,000,000,000,000,000,000. Ultra Instinct Phoenix achieved this form, after learning the Ultra Instinct technique. In this state, Phoenix's body is capable of automatically reacting to any threat or attack without her having to acknowledge it. Her immense reflexes can be used to attack and counter instead of just defensive purposes. Her power level in this form is about 1,600,000,000,000,000,000,000,000. True Ultra Instinct Phoenix achieved this form, after mastering the Ultra Instinct transformation. While utilizing the mastered Ultra Instinct form, Phoenix became able to subconsciously unlock the full potential of her offensive and defensive might. Phoenix gained a complex silver and red aura consisting of rippling, fire-like energy, complete with sparkling particles. Her power level in this form is about 6,400,000,000,000,000,000,000,000. Phoenix Instinct Phoenix is the first one to wield the most powerful form of all Universe in which she predates Pandora and Ares. Her hair will transform into blazing phoenix like the flame and her eyes is scarlat amber that she will use to burn everything not even the God of Destructions can't handle that power. That's why Lucifer want the power. Pheonix Instinct is master move and very fobidean to use not even Goke, Vegeta or anyone can't use that abilities. She will use it to burn everyone and easy take down such as Sayain, Nameskin and also Omni-King candidates as well. But Hephaestus and Toyo along with Shukumei are the only one who can calm her down from her rage and that power. Knowing it is very dangerous to use it. This form also grants power similar to an Omni-King. Her power level in this form is about 12,200,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000. Relationships Phoenix and Erion - Phoenix shares a very close relationship with her mentor Erion. Erion shows a great amount of respect and admiration towards him and is extremely loyal to her master. It is also stated that she may have feelings for him. Category:Gods Category:God of destruction Category:Characters Category:Antagonists